The present invention relates to a mobile disposable travel container kit for a pet canine or feline which can be used as a drinking bowl from which the pet can drink water and for separately storing a portioned quantity of pet food with a fixed supply of water for ready mixing in proper proportion to one another in the disposable container so as to provide nourishment for the pet without fuss or inconvenience when in transit.
When a pet is taken along on a trip the pet will at some point need to be provided with water as well as pet food particularly if the trip extends over a long time interval. Ordinarily the owner of the pet will either purchase pet food such as dry pet food from an available grocery food outlet or bring it along on the trip. The purchase of canine pet food in small quantities for a limited excursion such as a one day trip or for an intraday trip is generally not available and if the pet owner is not traveling in a car additional items will also need to be separately purchased such as a mixing bowl, a source of water and an appropriate mixing utensil. For a pet feline a liter box is also essential. The separate purchase of all of these items is time consuming, inconvenient and wasteful in that a much larger purchase of pet food may need to be made than is needed and all or some of the purchased items may have to be disposed of at the end of the trip. Alternatively, all or some of these items can be brought along on the trip if it is not impractical or inconvenient to do so and if space is available. The preparation of these items for a trip may also be time consuming and inconvenient. In any event, the pet owner wants to be able to provide an appropriate meal for the pet which the pet is accustomed to eating and in a proper amount without fuss or inconvenience.
Although many containers are commercially available which can be used for holding and dispensing different items of food and/or water such containers as are presently commercially available are designed for consumption of food by a human and not for pets. Moreover, such containers are not properly designed for a pet dog or cat to drink water from and do not provide pet food and water in predefined quantities to facilitate convenient mixing into a predefined pet meal for a canine pet dog or feline pet cat without fuss.
The travel container of the present invention is a disposable package in the form of a kit which will provide a container for drinking water and for the storage of a predefined quantity of pet food and drinking water which upon mixing form a predefined meal for a pet dog or cat when traveling on a short excursion, said travel container comprising, in combination, an open receptacle having a relatively deep compartment with a flat bottom and a large opening for storing a supply of pet food and/or for use as a reservoir for providing water for the pet to drink from, a cover lid for closing the open receptacle and a separate sealed pouch in which a source of water is stored in the container with the supply of pet food and the source of water present in proportional amounts to form a predefined convenience pet meal upon mixing the water and pet food in the open receptacle. The preferred embodiment incorporates in the travel container a separate member in the form of e.g., an elongated plastic stick to facilitate opening the sealed pouch of food and water as well as for mixing the water and pet food in the container. When the travel kit is used for a feline pet cat an additional foldable litter tray is provided which can also be stored in the travel container readily opened for use and easily disposed of after being used.